Godzilla the Second: Earth's Mightiest Monster
by IronGiant9000
Summary: Junior is no more, He is now the King of the Monsters. But he does not have the experience alone to fight against the coming storm that will threaten Earth. The only solution in his mind, is to defend the planet and grow his kingdom with allies to keep his title of king alive or be overtaken by the opposing forces of other kaiju. After Godzilla vs Destroyah.
1. The Kingslayer King

**Hello everyone, Irongiant9000 here and I am bringing you a fic about Godzilla, but more importantly not about the Big G himself, but Junior and his hardships of being the new King of the Monsters.**

**This is set after the fight of Godzilla vs Destroyah and following Junior through what trials lie ahead of him for the future.**

**But don't worry, a king will need his soldiers and knights to help him in his endeavor.**

**But more importantly, a king must have a lovely queen to help him and be there for him.**

**Which Kaiju will that be... Well you may not figure it out until later, but work with me on this and you'll see.**

**Also I will be talking mostly about the monsters in there time in terms of their POV, but there will be some kind of human dialogue in the story later on. Also if its no one's point of view it won't have anything at the top.**

**But enough about my ramblings, Its time to get on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kingslayer King**

**Adonoa Island**

**August 19, 1999**

**(No POV)**

The sea was quiet, and all of the inhabitants from its ecosystem were fast asleep on the east side of the island. The giant volcano smoking and still brimming in the middle of the island showing it's still active and can prove to be harmful to the island and animals in general if it erupts. There are certain types of avian and other types of fawna species that are exotic to Adonoa that would be affected.

Adonoa Island hasn't always been so peaceful to the rest of the species of the island, ever since the disappearance of the kaiju known as Fire Rodan, made his territory on the land he was always extremely aggressive and has destroyed the trees that certain species of animals on the island call home with the flap of his wings, making certain parts of the island inhospitable. But it has been seven years since the beast has last set foot on his territory, with his absence apparent on the landmass, the forest ecosystem is finally starting to recover from the damage all across the area. Yes, the radiation did change the environment of the island and certain species on Adonoa, however that has been for years longer than even Rodan's appearance.

However, there is one part of Adonoa that has been forever changed thanks to not only Fire Rodan, but another monster that has called the island a temporary home.

The southern part of Adonoa has forever been changed from the beautiful green forest greenery, to the grayish brown gravel ground that has been devoid of all life for years. While Rodan had the ground on fire for territorial reasons, this recent arrival has claimed his territory without the usage of fire and smoke, but with his sheer mass and body alone.

But has called this area his recent home nonetheless.

Suddenly off in the distance of the Pacific Ocean approaching the island, there was a strange line of light pink crystals breaking the surface of the ocean, and was heading straight for Adonoa. The crystal were swaying back and forth slowly in a waving motion, signaling that this was not just a pile of floating debris or a carcass on top of the ocean's surface.

It was a living organism and it looked to be gigantic.

Suddenly the spikes stopped right near the shallow part of the water, and started to rise upwards showing the creature that now held the southern part of Adonoa Island as his territory.

Its thundering footsteps making itself known to all the inhabitants of the island of the creatures return. The animal in question was looking to rest for today as the sun started setting and has exhausted itself hunting for food today.

The creature was massive in size, with giant emerald green legs and feet with talons and arms that had sharp claws growing on his emerald hands, a bulky dark green body that was strong and sturdy, a long tail used for either defense or attacking, and finally topping off with the creatures face. It was a reptilian creature in nature, turned into a kaiju thanks to the human and natural causes of the human race, with giant sharp teeth and light dark orange eyes like brimstone. Along his back are the long pinkish crystals at the edge of spikes, but going down to the base of the spines are the regular dark green coloring along the creature's body.

This was Godzilla, his new appearance thanks to the powers of another one of his kind sacrificing his life for him and giving the rest of his energy and powers to him. But there was a problem in this whole situation, usually the Godzillasaurus species did not give away their powers so easily and only under extreme circumstances considering their brash and aggressive nature.

The only times they gave away their power or life energy is when either their mates are on the brink of death or their child is fading from the living, but the latter is usually more rare than the former, so the question remains.

Why did this other Godzilla give the other his strength?

Simple, because this was not the real Godzilla.

It is his son Godzilla Junior, a fully grown adult Godzillasaurus filled with radioactive energy to make him the size of his father, but with a few changes in terms of his physique being a little bit more slim and mobile compared to previous godzilla's.

He had been whale hunting, he was successful on filling his stomach on one or two whales that were appetizing, usually food from the sea was his favorite because of how big the regular wildlife can be when not tampered by humankind in the depths of the ocean.

Food sources weren't usually a problem for Junior when he was growing up, mostly because his father or his brother helped him along during those times in his life, but now that he was out on his own the food is pretty difficult to come by, especially if near any territories or places that human populations are dominating the islands.

But to the new king of the monsters fortune, his old home has not been tampered with ever since his surrogate brother had sacrificed himself for his father. But it does give him these haunting feelings when he thinks about the ones that cared for him.

Junior looked at the island that he called his home, he gazed upon Adonoa with feelings of nostalgia some of it showing the good times in his life on Adonoa.

But other times, it gives him certain memories that frighten him and fills him with depression and sadness that makes his heart ache. He lets out a warbled roar throughout the island, making his sorrows known to the entire island with one thought in his mind.

"Father, why? Why did you do this?" Junior thought, as the day he remembered his life changed forever.

"Why did you leave me alone?"

The day his father gave his life for him.

* * *

**August 19, 1998**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Haneda Airport**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Junior's POV)**_

_When I met up to see my father, I never imagined him to be glowing when I saw him again. His regular blackened body was riddled with a red fiery glow along his chest and his red eyes showed a me the burning inferno he was feeling inside of him. I called out to him in happiness, to show him my growth that I had made so far to try to get some sort of praise. I defeated that flying monster, and I remember blasting him into bits straight towards a building. Sure it was a difficult battle and I got injured pretty good, but I definitely roasted that evil monster and sent him to hell where he belonged. However that was the least of my worries as I looked at my father._

_I looked at him and I noticed something was wrong, he seemed tired and exhausted. He didn't seem like himself and he was radiating heat at a catastrophic level that could harm these people in the area, he looked like he was in a pain that couldn't be described._

_"Father, what is wrong?" I asked him in a roar that only us kaiju could understand, other than the psychic link that I have with that one girl Miki, humans cannot understand our language the last I heard from her, when she was talking to other humans._

_"Son, what are you doing here? Why are you here in Tokyo?" He questioned me of my presence, we both headed towards the airport to get closer to each other._

_I didn't understand, I wanted to be there for him to show him my growth. I didn't want to stay in the ocean and be away from him. Plus Miki called me to her location and told me of my father's whereabouts when I couldn't find him when Birth Island collapsed and exploded._

_It was also a good idea to come to his aid, he looked like he was in terrible shape and with the kind of heat radiating off of him, it feels like his nuclear radiation levels have skyrocketed and effecting his body in a negative way._

_"Because dad, you don't look like yourself, what's happening to you? Why is your body blazing?" I was nervous for him. Yes he wasn't the best parent out there not being there all the time, but whenever I was in trouble as a baby either being kidnapped by the humans or father's imposter, he was always there for me, to save me from any problems._

_"Nothing I can't handle son, now go home! You shouldn't have come here when the humans are everywhere here. Not only that but I told you that you can't leave the island because your still at risk of being captured still!" My father said to me with anger._

_I felt so defeated when he said that to me, I thought he would be kinder to me._

_I wish I could go back to those simpler times when I was a baby, because as angry or upset as he got when he was around me, father always came around to nuzzle me or to hug me and tell me. "you'll learn to be a great king one day.", and " I will always take care of you no matter what size you are." He would always say such encouraging words to apologize from being angry or throwing tail slaps out at me from his rage, saying he didn't mean to harm me in any way and wanted to keep me safe after the incidents of my kidnapping._

_"Junior, you need to leave this place now! Listen to me, I can feel a evil presence around us. It will kill you if you don't escape." My father said to me, I was confused on what he meant. I don't know what sort of "presence" could kill me if there was nothing around us that could destroy both the son and king of the monsters._

_"Dad, I don't feel anything out of the ordinary and your starting to concern me with your body being as hot as it is. please if there is anything I can do to help you tell me!" I was roared at him with urgency, I wanted to help him, it made me feel like he was losing control of himself and there was nothing in my power I could do._

_There was a huge noise that sounded like an explosion behind me, but I didn't care about that right now. My father needs me, and I need to examine him so we can figure out what's wrong with him so we can get him some help._

_"Junior! Please listen to me my son you are in grave danger, I am only telling you this because I care for you. Leave at once!" His voice and tone, it sounded desperate, not like the strong sound of confidence that I am used to hearing from the King of the Monsters._

_But I didn't care to heed his warnings, all I wanted to do was to help him in anyway I can, so I ignored his order and went closer towards him._

_We were so close to each other now, I can see I still had a lot of growing to do in order to get to my father's size, I was only to his stomach, my back didn't have the spiky dorsal plates fully out, but they were showing slowly. But most importantly I see his eyes, his red eyes looking at me with the authority of a parent._

_But when I went up to him there was a sudden energy purple electric energy beam hitting my father in the chest, and exploding in a flash of fire and sparks._

_He was still standing, until a new monster flew into him, knocking him down to the ground below. He let out a roar of pain from the impact of the monster, but as I looked at my dad I looked up to the other monster that was now staring down at me from a short distance. It looked similar to the monster that I just defeated hours ago._

_But it changed into something... more horrifying._

_The monster now took on a bipedal form similar to my father and I, the monster's chest has giant teeth forming into a closed mouth showing it being an abomination from human science and had a massive body even dwarfing my father. The monster also still had wings, but they were bigger than what the previous form had. But the most frightening part about the monster was its face, the top of the head had an orange spike growing out of it, with teeth growing on the sides of its face. Topping the creature's intimidating look was the evil, soulless orange eyes that stared at me like it was trying to steal my soul._

_"JUNIOR, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" My father said with panic in his voice._

_I finally listened to him from when he was trying to make me leave, and I started to turn the other direction away from the demon that hurt my father to try to escape from this incarnation of evil._

_But I only got a few steps in, until the purplish red monster named Destroyah was right in front of me._

_I was scared of him, but I wasn't going to let him kill me without a fight, I threw one of my arms to claw at his stomach._

_But before I made contact with my claw, his sharp talons gripped my shoulders and stopped me from making contact. The creature started squeezing them so hard that I felt my bones cracking under the pressure of the monsters grip. It felt so agonizing that both my shoulders were being crushed that I couldn't help but scream and roar out in agony from this injury, I couldn't move my arms without it feeling pain. But the monster just stood there and hummed his enjoyment from my suffering._

_"Ahhhhh, yes the sounds of suffering I wanted you to make before you turned me into a raging inferno. Payback is so pleasing to hear when you inflict agony of this caliber, HAHAHA!." He laughed at my plight and decided to squeeze harder. I just kept feeling pain and more importantly helpless against this foe and then he bent his head down to look at me with his terrifying orange eyes._

_"Hehehe, I know what to do with you. Don't worry you won't be feeling this pain for long." He said to me. I tried fire my atomic breath, but he just headbutted me in the face with his. I was dazed from the strike and fell on my back, but the monster quickly was upon me and grabbed onto my sides._

_Then he moved down to my body and started lifting from that area, afterwards what scared me was that he started flapping his wings and we were both leaving the ground and started to head into another direction. I felt the air hitting my back and the wind whistling in my head as I felt like I was in the sky._

_I started struggling in this demon's grip, trying to remove myself from his presence. However he started roaring and laughing at my attempted escape._

_"HA HA HA, you little shit. Do you honestly think with your brain you foolish child." He laughed at my plan to be set free, Destroyah didn't slow down from my struggling and now I got even more frightened by how high up I was from the ground. I couldn't let out a reply to him because the amount of terror that was gripping my body._

_It was a fear that I never wanted to have, but thanks to this monster._

_No... this devil, it paralyzed me with its presence and malice that was radiating off of him._

_I couldn't manage my atomic breath attack to blast him, and even if I did I would fall to my death._

_I was scared of this thing, I wanted to be set free and help my father. But I couldn't see anything but the chest of the monster that was carrying me. I roared out into the air with the a sense of panic, seeing if my father could help me and save me from this beast._

_But I could hear nothing from my father, other than his roars of pain and panic._

_Meanwhile this devil enjoyed my panic and fear, like it was fueling him with power and satisfying his ego with installing fear into me._

_"Yeeeeeess. Cry out for your father, boy. It will make doing this act all the more satisfying to see the fear in your eyes before you DIE!" Destroyah finally said, before laughing with his roar and letting his hands go after he finished talking._

_Suddenly, I noticed that I felt weightless and the air was coming fast from my back. But I knew what was happening to me._

_I was falling back down to the ground and there was no one to catch me and nothing to break my fall._

_I screamed and roared in panic from the fall, and I noticed a building down below getting closer as I dropped out of the sky._

_I tried to brace myself for the impact, but I had just had a feeling in the back of my mind that I know this may be the last time I see my father._

_Because I knew that I wouldn't survive this fall._

_At first, I was frightened about my death and thought I wouldn't be beaten so easily, "I was the son of the king of the monster's. I can't be beaten nor will I ever" I thought. But I was proven wrong in that instance, I just couldn't think of what happen to me if I was in that situation._

_But now that I am here, I felt fear for the first and probably last time of my life._

_However there was an emotion I felt after all the thinking that I had when getting closer to the ground: Sadness._

_I will never get to see things I wanted to and loved again._

_I will never get to see the human Miki._

_I will never get to see and play with Anguirus._

_I will never get to hear Mothra's sweet melodies and songs again._

_But most of all... I will never see my father again._

_There were more things I wanted to say to dad, more things I wish I could have learned from him before this ever happened._

_The things that we did were timeless, that will forever remain within my mind as my life flashes before my eyes._

_My first atomic breath._

_My dad's quarrel with my brother Rodan and dad's best friend Anguirus, while I laughed from their antics with Mothra._

_The training with the Kamacuras and Kumonga._

_His fights with other monsters and me watching him win his battles._

_The argument with my brother figure and father, leading to separation and capture._

_My brother's sacrifice._

_Father saving me from the space imposter._

_But most importantly to me..._

_Him loving me when we were on Birth Island when I was still growing up._

_I just wish I was able to say this to my father if he came to me one last time._

_The one thing that I wanted to be when I was going on in my future when he became older._

_Strong..._

_I guess it just wasn't enough._

_"Dad... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." I thought, as I finally hit the ground painfully, with a firery explosion surrounding my body, engulfing my form in flames and debris from the building flying everywhere from my impact._

_All I felt was pain, before I felt an almost icy numbness consume my body and spread._

_I couldn't feel anything, my body was not responding to my muscles and I couldn't move. My eyes struggled to stay open and I felt really tired._

_I couldn't fight the feeling of falling asleep._

_"I-I'm sorry, father." I finally let out as my vision was faded to black, finally giving in to the pain and shock of my impact._

* * *

_Darkness..._

_That's all that surrounded me when I opened eyes._

_Just a cold blackness of empty space was all around me._

_Even when I am dead, I felt afraid of what is going to happen to me now._

_I am alone in this and I don't understand what's happening._

_This so terrifying to me._

_What's going to happen to me?_

_What will I do now?_

_Where will I go now?_

_But my biggest question I had was._

_Why did this happen to me?_

_I just wanted to live in harmony with my father._

_To learn from him, teach me his ways in combat, and in turn I could help him whenever he was in peril of losing a fight._

_But now I was the one thing he hated._

_A burden._

_And now I am a corpse, shaming his species and his pride as the son of the King of the Monsters._

_Now that I have nothing else in his life now, I sat in silence and closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen to me._

_But fate had other plans for me._

_I only waited for a few minutes and a bright light started to shine throughout the area and blinded my eyes._

_When I finally opened my eyes, the area I was in showed an island I was familiar with._

_Birth Island, the place where I was raised and taken from._

_The island that is now underwater and gone, never to be seen above the surface._

_But I was on the island, right next to my cave that I stayed in when I was a child._

_But what I saw next made me stand in shock because I shouldn't be seeing what is in front of me._

_It was my father, still glowing in his melting state looking at me with a smile on his face._

_"Dad? What are you doing here? You're not dead." I said with a frown on my face looking at him wondering how he was here in the afterlife._

_"Son, I'm here to tell you something important that I should of long ago and that you should know when your growing up as an adult." He said, confusing the hell out of me. I was dead wasn't I? So why is he telling me this information at all?_

_"I don't understand, why does it matter anyways dad i'm already de-" I said, before my father put a paw in front of my face silencing me for now._

_"Please son I need to tell you this. It's important for you to hear this." He said before I nodded my head wanting to hear what he wanted me to hear. "First, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you from your untimely demise at the hands of that fiend." I stood there slack jawed that my father apologized about my death. He didn't need to do that it was my fault that I wasn't the stronger monster for him._

_"I should of stepped in and saved you from him. Tch some parent I am, letting his own son die when he has the power to stop that monster from killing you." He said to himself out loud, it was surprising to me that my father was criticizing himself, when he has never really done that anytime I was around. I always thought he never would do that in his lifetime considering he was a prideful member of the godzilla species._

_"Dad, please don't it's not your fault all of this happened. It was out of your hands when you destroyed the island, how could we have known, and you specifically that your core was so unstable." I said to him, he is being too hard on himself and blaming all of the mistakes on him, when it was my folly to not listen to him._

_I should have been a better son and obeyed his order._

_"No! Do not make excuses for me son, please it was my doing that brought that monster to our location." He gave me a pleading look on his face, he looked so sad but at the same time excited to see me right now. "Junior, I need you to understand that I messed up. I was a failure as a father for not being there for you throughout your life, a terrible listener to your biological mother and got her killed in a kaiju conflict, and to make it worse letting myself destroy our home and putting you in harms way." He was listing off all the things that he was at fault for, this wasn't like my father. He was always so confident, so prideful._

_So strong._

_But now, all I see is vulnerability and weakness in everything. From his body language in his face and eyes, to his tone of voice that he speaks to me, instead of his booming loud voice full of strength, I only hear desperation and softness in his voice. He really means the words that he says and every sentence is just breaking my heart when I hear him speak this way._

_Its not his way to speak to me like this and it never has, this kind of speaking not only confuses me, but it frightens me to see him like this._

_So why now is he speaking to me like this when he never has._

_"However, if there was one thing that I enjoyed the most out of my deeds in my life that made it meaningful, it was raising you my son." He lost his look of sadness and replaced it with a smile that I usually see on his face. "I only wish I could have seen the kind of kaiju you were going to be, but I guess it was not to be for myself." He said as he got closer to me. I stood there not only stunned but confused, what did he mean could of seen?_

_"Dad what are you talking about? I am so confused right now, please tell me what do you mean, I'm already dead I can't just come back to life!" I just lashed out him, I didn't understand a word that he meant._

_He walked in front of me and put his paws on my shoulders putting me at ease and calming me down, just like he always did when I felt my anger rise up from my body. I could feel the heat radiating off his body in droves, but instead of feeling this searing heat from him, all I felt was a pleasant warmth and comfort from his touch._

_"Don't worry son, I am going to make it up to you. You just need to come back, and when you do. Please remember everything I taught you when we were on Birth Island, and don't forget the lessons that you learned when you were under my teachings." My father started to glow in a faint orange light and certain orange particles were coming off of him and coming towards me. "I believe in you son, I always thought you were strong. Don't you ever forget that and don't let anyone whether it be a kaiju or those other ignorant monsters out there push you around out there alright?" He wanted confirmation from me, but I didn't know what he meant but I nodded my head. He started to glow brighter and once the orange particles touched me, I felt the power from their contact. I felt my body changing and I started to slowly rise up in height._

_"Wait... what are you saying dad?" I finally found my voice and asked him the question, but something felt different, now I stopped my growth and I was standing at my full height looking my father face to face. I could finally see his face, his eyes were an orange fire burning on and his body was glowing brighter in color._

_"Son, I think its time for your old man to take a rest. I have been out there in the world for many years even before you were born from your egg." He let out a tired sigh and now I noticed what was happening to his body._

_It started turning transparent and lighter in color._

_But the weird thing is that my body started feeling less cold and started to heat up._

_However, there was something wrong. I shouldn't be getting this kind of feeling in my body, it was suppose to feel cold because I'm dead right?_

_Then it finally hit me, the apology, the energy flowing out of my dad and into me, my father's body starting to fade, and saying I was going to do great things when I am already dead._

_I knew what he was doing and I had to stop him before he finished._

_"No! Dad please don't do this, this isn't worth your life. I am not worth your sacrifice! Please reconsider father." I started yelling at him, it wasn't right for him to give his life up for me when he still had so much to live for. But he shook his head side to side, conveying to me that had already made his decision. "Please... I can't live without you dad, I still have so much to learn! I still don't know this world, I am not ready this!" I felt tears stinging my eyes this time, I kept up my hysteric yelling because I just wanted this to be all a joke and that he would leave me as I was._

_But it wasn't meant to be, he kept siphoning his power into my body to strengthen me, while he started to disappear more and more from my vision._

_"Son, I just wanted to say... how proud I am of you, of how much you have grown. I only wished I could of seen you like this even more, to become the new king of the monsters with my own eyes. But if there is any consolation in this situation, I finally get to see you all grown up as gigantic kaiju. Just like I always wanted to before I went on." He said with much pride in his voice. But I couldn't respond back, even though I felt the warmth of life back into my body._

_My heart was shattered in two and my blood was cold as ice._

_"Please don't say this! PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYMORE!" I couldn't take it this from him, I felt rage, desperation, sadness, but most importantly there was one emotion that dominated my heart and soul right now._

_That emotion was fear._

_With my sudden outbursts, I felt an earthquake tremor from Birth Island, the ground beneath me begin cracking and splitting apart and now there was a splitting between my father and me. The ground starting opening wide with the ocean below showing the blue depths of darkness._

_"Well son I guess this is goodbye, Good luck... Gojira." He said as he was starting to disappear from my vision. I couldn't let him! Not now! I couldn't let him leave me._

_I ran with as much speed as my new body would allow me, I jumped towards his part of the island. By now the island started submerging like it did before my father left. Only his landmass was left from sinking into the ocean, I grabbed onto the side of the island as it slowly started to sink, my claws partly dug into the part of the island that was still above the surface._

_"DAD! NO I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE, I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" I screamed at him, I could feel my claws starting to dig out all the rock that kept me on the side of the island, I could feel myself slipping and I wish I could climb up to him and plead or force him to take back his power._

_But as I was about to climb up to him, he said something that made me stop and finally made me shed tears in one of the few times in my life._

_"Son... I love you, don't ever forget that."_

_With that final sentence said to me, his figure vanished into the air and I could only reach out to him with enough force at his particles floating into the sky, losing my father forever._

_"DAAAAAAAD!" I roared, with that amount of force into my shout, the rocky ground that held my claws finally broke away._

_My body was sentenced to freefall down into the blue depths of the ocean._

_I fell into the water with a giant splash, but it didn't stop me from dropping farther down into the depths of the sea._

_It was almost like I never fell into water, because it felt like I was still falling at the same speed._

_But I didn't care about any of that now._

_I just want to close my eyes and go to sleep and wake from this nightmare._

* * *

_When I came to, I didn't see any of the ocean or water that I fell into._

_In fact I felt my face fell the cold feeling ground, which was quite strange in my case. I didn't see any water around my vision, but instead mist and dry land below me._

_I finally started to feel motion come back to my body, with that I stood up and I looked down at my hands and noticed they were bigger along with my claws and I felt...different._

_"It must be another dream." I said aloud, but I all I see is just a misty cold air around me. I wanted to know where I was now._

_When I looked down to the rubble that I got up from, I saw the remains of a building that was underneath me and I was starting to remember where I was, but for the life of me I couldn't remember._

_But the mist and smoke wasn't only the thing I felt in the air, I felt high amounts of radiation somewhere near me, but I just couldn't pinpoint the location with all of this smoke and mist everywhere. One of the different abilities is compared to my father is that I can sense radiation signatures from certain creatures, but they have to be large enough for me to feel completely._

_I was desperately looking for my him, only he has this amount of radiation and I know I was still dead._

_Right? I mean that entire encounter was just me dreaming of my father wasn't it? There's no way that conversation was real._

_I looked all over the place, but I couldn't find any trace of my dad. But as I kept trotting around the area, I started to realize the location I was in and where I came back to._

_It was the airport in Tokyo that I met my father at, and the crushed building is where I fell to my dead._

_"Dad, I'm alive and ok! Let's get out of here and go home!" I roared out, I knew he was here as I could feel radiation. It was a weak feeling but it was still there, if I could find him we can go home. I kept looking everywhere through the smoke, but I couldn't find him._

_However the smoke started clearing up and I went towards the crush building I fell into and saw something near my crash site._

_It was a strange puddle that was giving off the cool mist and smoke combination that was covering the area, but I could feel something that I didn't want to be true._

_That was where the nuclear radiation I was feeling was, it was the only place I could feel a massive amount radiation._

_But it couldn't be true._

_"No." Was all I could say, it just didn't feel real._

_But it was, my father gave his life for my mistake._

_"No." my father, the only caretaker left on this earth is gone._

_And it was my fault that he perished._

_It was my mistake that costed him his life._

_It was my own fault that everything I loved was taken from me._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" I could only roar out my feelings, I just had to feel the pain of everything taken from my life._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I roared out my anguish into the night of the sky, making it know to the humans that I was alive. But more importantly, the King of the Monsters still lives on in me from taking his title._

_It was a title not only I deny._

_But one I don't deserve._

* * *

**_(End Flashback)_**

I grip my hands in rage and started feeling the power flow into my body. I just couldn't take that memory without losing control of myself, it brought me to a breaking point. The heat of that power coursed through my body, my spikes glowing orange with radioactivity. I turned my head to the sky and l released my atomic breath.

I shot my breath and watched it sail into the sky, showing how much anger I had in me, all of the pain of that fateful day came rushing back to me when I remembered my father. Many things changed that day, I finally grew up and transformed into a mutated form of my father, Godzilla.

I finally stopped shooting the breath and controlled my rage, I looked around Adonoa with only bad memories surfacing into my mind. I hated this place now, while it is a place of growth for my radioactive power with the certain minerals this island is made of, I still felt myself feeling anger, even when I know its been long since these events occurred.

With my appearance I was a tad shorter than my father's full height, I still felt the radioactive energy expelled from my father and transferred to me accelerated my growth. Another change was my power, I felt stronger than I ever had after that entire year. It felt amazing to have this strength and energy flowing through my body, along with all the physical changes I had to have when the transfer happened.

But this power came at a cost.

Not only did it take the sacrifice of my father, but my psychic connection to my human friend, Miki, one of the only humans that showed me kindness when I was captured, I tried many times to communicate with her and give off a sign that I was alive and well, but I wasn't hearing anything from the other side.

I was truly alone.

With no one to talk to or communicate with that day in the airport, I decided to just leave and disappear from everyone. I didn't want to deal with the humans at that point, I was still mourning and I wanted to get away from the final resting place of my father.

For a year, I have been roaming around these many islands. Trying to keep myself secret from humans, to keep them in mystery so they do not disturb or provoke me again. But I always return to Adonoa for the mourning of both my brother and father, I needed to keep reminding myself of what I lost and how I lost those I love. But more importantly, I wanted to hide on this island to shy away from human contact from now on.

I have a burning hatred for most of humanity because of their actions against my kind in recent years, however I know not all are terrible in nature and can be peaceful in nature.

However, that is only the select few out there in the world compared to those that exploit others for their own selfish desires.

So now, thanks to there actions I am alone in the world. The last of my kind to wander the world in seclusion for my species.

No. I only have myself to blame for my crimes.

But be that as it may, I am certainly not the only kaiju still out there on this planet.

There are others that my father spoke of and that I have met for myself, however I cannot seem to remember any of their locations on the planet.

I just need to make sure that I am not alone in the world when it comes to giant monsters.

But I know I can find them, I must in order to not only establish dominance out there for the kaiju that live on this planet, but to also to learn from them and help me become a better fighter in case the planet is attacked again.

I can't believe I am the only kaiju left alive on earth, I desperately need to find creatures like me.

Because while I do not care for humanity, this is my home and I must protect the place I live.

I have been told of an island that my father used to live on, before he was transformed into the monster he was. He described it was a land that felt truly like home, whatever that meant, I needed to know and I had to head towards the place called: Lagos Island. He told me the direction to head in was Northwest of Adonoa, however I don't know if I should trust my dad's coordinates.

Because honestly, he was probably the worst with directions when it came to island hopping.

The sun was slowly starting to set over the island and nightfall covered Adonoa over like a blanket, I felt exhausted after hunting all day for food and was going to sleep before I head off towards my newest location. I lumbered towards the cave that I had made my temporary home in, and started to lay down on my stomach to get some rest for tomorrow, I may find what I'm looking for on that island or the trip could be a waste of time, but honestly I could use that right now.

It would be better than being on Adonoa longer than I need to.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of this Godzilla story.**

**How did you like Junior's design being Godzilla 2000's in the story? Cause I hope you like that design, cause I wished Junior did grow up after into that after Godzilla vs Destroyah, but it just was not to be.**

**Before we get into commenting, I know that Junior sounds a bit depressed and angry, but to be fair the lost of his father wasn't that long ago.**

**Well... according to his lifespan as a kaiju that is.**

**Also I want to clarify something in this before we go any further.**

**People might be a little confused onto why I decided to alter the timeline and story of Junior, well originally I was going to write just the Millennium series with a few more twists in the story. However I didn't want to make the chapters just about that series, yes the Heisei and Showa series have already passed, but I will be mixing in the comic series by IDW Godzilla: Rulers of Earth in the story as well.**

**(Trust me I love that comic series, so we are gonna see some fun changes mixing into this story.)**

**Another thing I wanted to clear up with you guys is how many monsters will be in this fic , don't worry if you think your favorite monster in the Godzilla series isn't going to make into the cut, don't panic they may be in the story.**

**Also this series won't reference the recent Monsterverse in that context, so I'm sorry that this kind of Godzilla won't have the origin that you want.**

**Well... Except a few things will come from the origins of one monster and one detail, but I will save it for later.**

**One last thing, since is my story and I technically won't be following completely of the Millennium series or the comics, there will be some changes to some monsters. Now it won't be a major change, but I think it is a change you either might enjoy or not.**

**But either way it won't take away from the epicness of the kaiju itself, so don't worry about.**

**So since I got that off my chest, I think its time to close this chapter and head on to the next.**

**I'll see you guys later, IronGiant9000 out.**

**Next chapter name: Chapter 2: The Spiky Bishop**


	2. The Spiky Bishop

**Hello everyone, welcome back to Godzilla the Second: Earth's Mightiest Monster.**

**I hope you guys liked the beginning of the story and didn't think it was too depressing and sad, but don't worry this chapter is gonna be a bit more exciting. Because now that Junior has left Adonoa, he's traveling to the mysterious island of his dad's origin: Lagos Island. What will he find there when he makes landfall.**

**Also one thing to note, I will not be using the canon of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah in the Heisei series because of the time traveling in that movie. I know its part of canon when it comes to Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 2, but I just think the whole explaination of erasing Godzilla was kinda of pointless anyways since he still existed and came back by colliding into a nuclear submarine.**

**However fear not! There will be more to tell about Ghidorah's future later down the line, for now let's get on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Spiky Bishop**

**Pacific Ocean**

**August 20, 1999**

**(No POV)**

The path that Godzilla set for his son Junior was one filled with violence and blooshed when it came to defending his title, defeating monsters until your last breath so you could prove to the rest of the planet who the king of the monsters was. It was full of nobility, because the monsters that served under you or assisted you knew that you were the best and you as king would provide all of their needs for help or make them have longer lives by just not trying to slaughter you and serve as the king.

However Junior's father set path of directions for certain locations was as good as a blind man reading a map on directions for the nearest landmark.

The younger Godzillasaurus felt like had been traveling for days, because it was almost going to be night soon and needed to stop sometime soon. But he trekked onwards, swimming in the clear blue water of the Pacific Ocean.

He only wished his father gave him more direction of this Lagos Island other than, " The location of the island is some other direction Northwest of this place."

"Really dad, that's all you could of informed me of this place." Junior talking out loud to himself as he continued his swim underwater in the direction that he thinks is Northwest.

As he was continuing his adventure he had chance to think about other things besides his guilt and power, and that was the thought of other kaiju allies and what kind of creatures he could find and locate.

If he was told correctly and from what he knew from his father, there were definitely other kaiju he could befriend when it came to either fights that meant defending his home or that brought a disturbance into the world and the monsters that do care about those certain aspects, would certainly join him in his quest of preparing for the worst situations.

The first on the top of that list of canditates was his father's best friend: Angurius.

While spars with his brother could be either challenging or tricky for his father, he was always put to the test with every spar against Anguirus. He was not only strong, but fast and with his spiny back shell certain areas of his body were off limits to hit, unless you find getting puncture wounds appealing across your body. Not only that, but his roars can really disorient monsters when being at the forefront of that attack and destroy certain objects like rocks from the sound alone.

However one of the craziest things he could do was turn into a ball and roll like a projectile, needless to say it blew Junior's mind when he saw it as a child and those fights would always make him cautious if he ever fought against anyone of the Angila tribe.

Unfortnately his father told him there are only a few survivors of the tribe since most died off in later generations as time passed on. There was also a time that his father had to put kill one of them because he wouldn't cooperate with him.

_"That and also my father was more aggressive during his younger years before he found me." _Junior thought, as he tried to remember where he was located at. He doesn't recall what island he was at, but he could find him on these island chains in this part of the world.

Its just that amount of time could take years to find him since Anguirus and his father haven't seen each other since the incident of Mechgodzilla seriously injuring him by breaking his jaw and almost killing him. His father told him if he was ever almost killed, Anguirus would go into hibernation to recover himself from his injuries and bury himself underground to keep himself hidden from anyone disturbing him.

Junior will have to figure out how to find him and recruit him to earth's defenders group he is trying to create.

Another good canditate he wish he could of had was his brother Rodan, he's probably one of the fastest monster and a strong one to boot. Maybe he could find another one of Rodan's species and convince him to assist. But that is probably going to take even more time than finding Anguirus.

Just like the Angila tribe there used to be flocks of Rodan's species that his father told him and he remembered that they thrived on his island of origin: Lagos Island.

So maybe he could find some type of Rodan that is still alive, but they are just as rare of a species like Anguirus is. So that could be just as a lost cause as finding a Angila tribe memeber.

The last monster he could think of so far after those two was the Guardian of Earth: Mothra

Last time he remembered, Mothra was in space after fighting against his father and her brother Battra to stop a meteor from destroying Earth, so when she get back from destroying that he could ask her. But there was a problem with that, She probably wouldn't know that I am still Junior and tell her about my father's death.

_"Sure she didn't really like my dad, but she still cared about him. Plus me and her need to catch up sometime in the future when she gets back, I haven't talked to her in years and I want to know what she has done in space."_ Junior thought, as he took a moment to look in the ocean sea the smaller aquatic life swimming away from him and fleeing from his presence, meanwhile larger creatures like squid and sharks move around him to not get in his way.

If there was one thing Junior could take solace in this whole situation right now, is at least he can just swim in peace for now. But there is just another question on his mind with this whole plan that he is thinking of.

_"Its strange, dad informed me of other allies that he met and helped with all the confrontations he had in his younger years, but they weren't the monsters I just listed off. So that begs the question, who were they?"_ He thought with his eyes closed as he tried to remember what his father reminded him of when it came to other monster, but he just couldn't recall in the slightest.

However with all this thinking in mind he has to take into account of why he would want to take these other monsters allies in the first place, they could just want to destroy civilization and give a reason for humans to stick their noses in kaiju affairs and have them try to kill them.

When it comes down to the downfall of humankind, Junior was never the one to wish for their destruction as a species. Sure they can be an annoyance and can cause mass devestation in an instant, but if he did the same thing to them it would cause panic and death to everyone around him when killing the humans. Sure they can make robotic versions of his father or other machinery, but that doesn't mean he can't really put up a fight and defeat those machines.

No, for now Junior wants to make sure these monsters he recruits will not only learn to not harm humans, but to also try to take a more civil and calm approach if one tries to make contact with one of his kaiju allies, sure Mothra is the only one with good experiences with humans and some bad, however the new king just wants to make sure that these other guys just stay in their territory and not cause problems.

Cause in their darkest times, humans can be the ones to create certain "creatures" that can rival himself in strength and power, whether it be on purpose or accident.

But currently as Godzilla was swimming, he didn't notice another creature following him. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice the temperature drop in the area or something following below him from the depths of the ocean glowing a bluish hue in the dark.

Its two pair of eerie red eyes constantly following him and muttering some type of gibberish.

"Yog will reign supreme, Yog is the ultimate lifeform. All other lifeforms must be destroyed." Its constant muttering was not heard by Godzilla, and it worked to the creature's advantage while the king of the monsters was distracted. He would do this for Yog, meanwhile his other brethren that was blessed by his god were sitting on the sidelines. He would prove himself to his deity that he was his one true follower and will start his conquest with capturing this planet for his space ruler.

Because sooner or later Yog will rule the universe and every empire needs a start.

* * *

**Unknown Island**

**August 20, 1999**

This island looks is a very strange anomally compared to its counterparts out in the Pacific Ocean. The island looks extremely rocky and riddled with stony formations inside and on the outskirts of the island. However it pales in comparsion to the desert oasis vibe throughout the land. While there are some trees and places for water, rocky terrain on the northern side, and jungles made their stand in the east. The rest were desert flat lands that are starting to overtake the island as the years pass by.

In this desert location, only few lifeforms make their habitat in this harsh desert area. Your usual wildlife such as small lizards and birds that live off the trees and smaller insects for their neccesary benefit for survival.

However their are certain creatures that can grow to small kajiu levels of growth in the desert that makes the desert a hazardous environment.

The ground started rumbling as the formation of in the certain area of the desert, their was a sinkhole rapidly growing in size and speed, sucking in sand at a rapid pace. In the center of the sand sinkhole a worm like creature was emerging from the depths of the sand.

These were called Sabaku Wamu, they roam the desert tricking unlucky lifeforms that are below them on the food chain by creating sinkholes to lead them to the center where there sharp teeth are located at the mouth of the hole.

Its body was tan in color to blend in with the environment for camofluage and spikes on the outer parts of its body in case it needs to weaponizes its movement, it had no eyes to see with and no sensory organs like noses, but can feel the vibrations of the ground underneath them to find their next victims.

These creatures are alpha predators in these desert lands, they feast on everything that falls prey to the sinkhole.

Well... all but one creature.

As the was about to leap back into the giant sand dune lump to escape into the pile, the ground moved under the middle of the Wamu. The ground opened up suddenly at a rapid pace and figure flew out of the surprise opening like a rocket and opened its mouth, getting ready to take a bite out of the sand worm.

"YEAH BABY, ITS DINNER TIME AND YOUR THE CATCH OF THE DAY!" The creature roared out, and made contact with middle of the worms body teeth latching onto him and applying pressure, making the bite gush with greenish brown blood. The front end of the worm that was submerged in sand lifted itself up and roared in agony from the attack, it tried to wiggle its way out of the bigger creatures jaws, but it was too strong.

But also it was a bad idea on the worms part as the other predator in question used more pressure to not only make the worm bleed more, but chop it in half severing it from the middle. The creature was gargling on its blood and going into its death squirms, until finally it slows it movements entirely dying in the sand.

"Oh yeah! that's why I'm top dog on this island you stupid worm. Never mess with Angurius and I'll make sure your other pals will learn that lesson the hard way next time they come around my turf." He told the stock still corpse on the ground with blood around his chops, him licking off the liquid to taste his fresh kills blood and savoring it.

The first glaring feature of this monster is that the spikes all around his body, from his back, the end of his tail, and a few on his arms and legs with curved yellow coloring. But while his body is spiky topside, his lower body has a strange scaly appearance, while the front side of his chest has a square outline. His bodily features are strangely different compared to others of the Angila tribe, while some had longer appandages like their necks, legs, and arms, this Anguirus has shorter limbs, but to make up for longer limbs compared to others of his tribe, the muscular system seems more powerful compared to others. His color is a dark gray on the outside of his body except the tan outlining for his chest, making another difference known to their tones of color compared to the regular brown or gray colors that the Angila tribe usually had.

The main difference compared to the others is the stubbed nose and snout that is on this Anguirus, as well as his head crest of horns being seven instead of the regular six. Its eyes are a piercing brown with a reddish tint, filled with determination and excitement for battle.

"Man, that was easier compared to last time hunting these buggers, I guess its just because of how long I have been out here in this place. " He thought out loud. These worms have been very elusive whenever he hunts them for food, but Anguirus doesn't really worry about the supply or how long he can eat one. Usually when he feasts on one he takes it back to his home in the rocky cavern that he has dug out into his home. As for his food source the Sabaku Wamu usually lasts him three days of food when he conserves it.

_"I'm also glad these guys reproduce like crazy. I guess that's how they still stay the alpha predator of these desert lands, except of course yours truly." _He thought, as he thanks his lucky stars this food source doesn't run out and that he has always been conservative when it comes to eating his food. While the worms are plentiful in his book, he can't get his mind off of aquatic creatures as food, they were always the tastiest in Anguirus's book.

"_If only I was better at hunting under the sea, oh well I guess land food will do." _He thought as he began to take the top half of the worm to start eating.

As he was chewing, Anguirus really didn't understand this planet in the slightest, when he went off on his own from the Angila Tribe to thrive off the land, he wondered if his family knew anything about this world when they were living on it centuries ago or knew anything about the world.

They were an old tribe of dinosaur that usually hibernate under the earth to feel the natural radiation of the minerals in the planet to grow stronger. Ever since the species of called humans shook the ground, they had awaken the last members of the tribe.

One of them which was the grandfather of this Anguirus, decided it was a good idea to check on the world to see what the commotion was about. However he never returned to him or his father, which could only mean that he either is lost or has been killed.

It upset him that he thought along that line, but the youngest of the Angila tribe wanted to explore the world and live out his life to prove himself. Sure he was nervous to leave the underground hideout that his kind has been living in but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

So with that proclamation thought out he bid his father well and he in kind wished him safe journey out into the world.

_"Should of asked where to go to explore to my dad, maybe he had an idea of exciting lands."_ He thought, while chewing the organs and skin of his food.

Sure he knew about certain islands like the one that he is on among other islands in this part of the world, but he wants to explore and see new areas on this planet to see what was different or some kind of change of scenery, instead of just seeing nothing but desert and jungle. Yeah it sounds nonrealistic to him, but he can dream.

Anguirus was also just kinda... bored.

Usually back then when more of his tribemates were around they sparred and fought. Some did it to be the best they can be and keep themselves in fighting shape, while others fought to show who's the alpha of the tribe, so that the next generation of the Angila tribe can have strong genes to keep them thriving, and others did for the thrill and excitement of battle.

_"There's nothing to fight here on this island,sure the worms give me a running challenge of testing my speed, but I really gotta relocate to another island for some fighting. Hell maybe they have larger monsters like myself to fight against!"_ He thought, as he was finishing up the upper part of the worm and about to take the lower half back to his cave for safe keeping.

However when he went to go pick up the other half off the sandy ground, he heard a loud roar and shrill chirping cry sound not known from this island as far as he was concerned. His head turned towards where he heard the sounds in the direction he was looking, it came from the eastern part of the desert into the more rocky outcrop of the island when they go inland towards the same desert Anguirus was in.

_"Never heard these same sounds from any other creature before I have to check this out. It could be another monster claiming this island as its own."_ He thought as he went towards the sounds, they didn't sound too far away from Anguirus's location since the worms usually are near the oceans for repopulation purposes. With a renewed purpose, Anguirus decided to sprint on all fours towards the area of the sounds. As he kept sprinting, the roars continued to get louder the closer he got to the location.

_"_Jeez, what a loud monster this guy is. I wonder if he's tougher than he sounds!" He said out loud as he went towards the smell of the ocean and weirdly the smell of radiation.

When he finally got to the location, he jumped onto the tall sand dune that was blocking his vision from him, and what he saw in front of him shocked him to his core.

In front of him two monsters his size were fighting each other off and it looked like one of them was getting the upper hand.

The first looked like a blue colored squid with lots of tentacles wrapped around the other creature, it had a sort of steam coming off its body, it was squealing because the other creature bit one of its tentacles and wouldn't let go. The other monster looked reptilian, but seemed a bit changed because that was where most of the radiation smell was coming from.

"_Like he is made out of pure radiation."_ Anguirus commented to himself, as the other reptile was still struggling and fighting for control against the squid. He wanted to get on the action too, but he didn't know if he should help out the reptile or the seafood.

So like with any neutral party of the Angila tribe, he did the only thing he could think of.

He charged at both with the intent of kicking both their asses.

"Hey assholes! Don't think you can have a fight without the mighty Anguirus and not have me join in!" He roars out to the monsters, while the reptile looked at him like he was a madman the squid decided to ignore the proclamation and proceed to continue to put pressure on the other monsters neck and jaws.

Meanwhile Anguirus noticed that while the reptile gave him notice of his presence, the squid did not even look his way when he finished his shout towards the two monsters, and if their is anything that the Angila tribe hate more than cowardice.

It was being ignored when they issued a challenge.

He gritted his sharp teeth and changed course into the one that pissed them off, as he got closer he got on his hind legs and was preparing himself.

"HEY! I was talking to you seafood or do I need to kick your ass for you to get the POINT!" As he finished his sentence, Anguirus jumped up and thrust his legs to drop kick the squid in the side of the head. He put enough force to remove kaiju from the other, but not without landing on his back in the sandy ground with a impact and sand flying everywhere from the landing.

The other reptilian dinosaur was confused beyond belief with this newcomer, especially with how he carries himself. But honestly he could only give his gratitude to his unknown savior.

"Hey man thanks alot for savi-." got out before getting smack in the face with Anguirus spiked tail as he was trying to get up, hitting the ground again with a groan of pain from the hit.

"HAH! take that other intruder, at least you seem like a worthy foe by paying attention to my battlecry." Angurius said before he got back into his all four stance and looked at the emerald green monster.

"Ahh, what the hell is wrong with you! First you save me from this other kaiju, then you decide to smack me in the face with your tail? who's side are you on his or mine?" the dinosaur shouted at Anguirus, as he rolled on his dorsal plated back covering his face from the impact with his hands from taking anymore damage in that area.

"Well... I'm on neither really, I just wanted a good fight since I haven't had a decent fight in years and just craving some action." He replied back to the other dinosaur, as he was starting to get his barings back to him and uncover his eyes from the strike. Anguirus looked into his eyes, they were full of furious orange and ready to be unleashed onto anything that stood in his way.

"First of all how am I an intruder on an island I just crash landed on? Secondly if you are so battle hungry, how about you attack the other giant kaiju that was literally trying to strangle me to death!" As the other kaiju finally stood to his full height and yelled down at Angurius, telling him what to do about the situation.

"Hey, who told you could boss me around or tell me what to do? Nobody that's who!" Angurius roared back at the other monster, who did this guy think he is. Yelling back at him to do anything wasn't gonna make him do his bidding and nobody controlled him, no matter who it was.

"Well as your king of the monster, it is your duty to help me out Anguirus. Unless of course you have forgotten your place?" The other reptile questioned him and that made Anguirus stop in his tracks and take a closer look at the other kaiju, he knew this guy looked familiar but he couldn't place his claws on it.

"Wait, what is your name lizard?" He questioned, he feels like if he could get a name of this guy he can remeber what kind of kaiju this is.

"Well if you can't remember me I'll just tell you, I am Godzilla the Third. My name is originally Junior, but people always called me Godzilla the Third." He told the Angila tribe memeber, which shocked him beyond belief.

This was part of the Godzillasaurus clan, the rare species of apex predator dinosaur species that has been transformed by nuclear radiation into one of the strongest kaiju out there, he remebered when he last met up with his father he told him about a legendary kaiju being one of the best fighters on this planet and was a skilled battler to work along side with in a team battle.

But something was off about this Godzilla, he remembered his father telling him about the other dinosaur's features. First off the coloring his father told him the Godzilla he met was colored a black onyx shade all over his body, but this one was an emerald green. Another thing he told him was that the Godzilla he teamed up with overtowered him in terms of height, however this guy was almost the same size as himself, sure his father was a bit shorter than him, but the Godzillasaurus should be way taller than him.

So how can this be the real King of the Monsters if these features don't match up with his father's description, it doesn't make sense and made Anguirus think that someone isn't telling the truth, and if he had to put his horns on the line to believe someone it sure wasn't gonna be a monster he just met seconds ago compared to his father.

"Heh, and my name's Orochi the God Of All Elements. You expect me to believe you are the King of the Monsters? How can you be if you can't even take on seafood like that punk over there. If you really were the king, you would of already of roasted this appeitzer for lunch."Anguirus scoffed at this the so called "king" and turned his attention back over at the sea monster that was slowly getting his barrings back from the surpise attack he just suffered from. Meanwhile Junior looked at his old friend with confusion, how could Anguirus not recognize little old Junior.

Then it clicked for the Godzillasaurus and he just wanted to facepalm himself.

He grew about a few more meters in terms of height compared to his smaller body, his appearance drastically changed the last time they saw each other, and this also might just be a totally different Anguirus compared to the one he met long ago.

Junior should of known about these factors, he has been around humans long enough and knows about kaiju and how they interact with each other on a daily basis whenever he was younger on the island of monsters that him and his dad usually visited from time to time.

_"Not really making good first impressions Junior for just announcing yourself King of the Monsters, yeah real smart idea. It definitely helps this time since the first guy wouldn't hear me out."_ He mentally berated himself, and thought of a quick explaination of all of this. He took another look at the monster attacking him, making sure he had some time to tell this Anguirus about what happened to him currently.

"But enough of this fooling around "King", why are you tresspassing on my island huh?" Anguirus questioned, he wanted to know at least why these kaiju just rolled up into the island shore, but more importantly if these guys are here to cause trouble.

"Look, when I was swimming and looking for Lagos Island I was getting distracted by some food passing by me and I went for a quick snack, but I didn't notice this guy sneaking up on me below in the dark alright, is that a good enough explaination?" He told Anguirus, trying to tell him a certain story to try and tie him over for now.

But that was just a cover up from what really happened in his encounter with the giant cuttlefish.

* * *

**(With Godzilla Jr. twenty minutes before landfall)**

_"Lord help me, I am so damn bored right now."_ Junior thought as he kept swimming to god knows where now.

This entire trip has taken the entire day, but in reality it should of only taken a few hours to reach the Lagos island from when he traveled from Adonoa.

Night time was approaching as the sun was starting to make the sky a orange coloring when Godzilla looked up from freezing water.

Wait...this didn't feel right.

Sure whenever he went into the ocean it could be chilly at first, but not to the point where he felt cold. Usually it was warm in the waters he swam in when he was traveling to hunt, for god sake's he was in the Pacific Ocean and it was only Spring time for this planet right now, which meant the climate was suppose to get warmer as time goes on.

But right now it feels like he's in the Arctic Ocean up and the water feels like it could give him some frostbite by just being in the body of water too long.

He stopped swimming suddenly as he noticed an island nearby under the water and decided to take a breather for now and save for finding Lagos Island for tommorrow.

_"Oh well, I know my father wasn't this good with directions, however it still doesn't mean he was wrong about the coordinates of Lagos. It could just be a little farther than he told me about the island."_ Junior thought as he was swimming towards the island in the distance for a rest. He looked down below himself, a little hungry from his hours traveling and thought about going deep into the ocean to chow down on some whales that maybe hiding, but as he looked down to the deeper parts of the ocean he was absolutely confused at what he saw underneath him.

Instead of the pitch black hole of darkness the bottom of the ocean provided, it was glowing a luminescent blue that was only going getting brighter as he stared at the haunting light.

"What the hell? Either I have gone crazy and became blind or that may be the biggest angler fish light I have ever seen in my life." Junior said, he was definitely curious about this strange anomaly. He decided to observe the light closer by getting closer to the bottom of the ocean floor, while continuing to go towards the island.

When he got as close as he was willing to, he noticed that only the bottom of the ocean is getting this kind of light and not the surface, plus it got even colder than it was previously when he got closer.

"_For some strange reason I have bad feeling about this light."_ Junior thought, how would a random light at the bottom of the ocean shine bright enough to brighten the ocean floor? It just doesn't make any sense.

Suddenly his thoughts proved him right as a blue tentacle touched Junior's tail and wrapped around to keep it secure.

He felt the chill from earlier, except it was a thousand times worse, as his tail began to change from his natural color of green and started to gain some frost by the tentacle being in contact with him. He immediately starting trying to shake his tail wildly to remove the bindings of the limb.

"What the hell? Get off me!" He roared out and finally with his wild shaking he was able to remove the tentacle off his tail, seeing the limb retreat into the blue light. He looked around to try and find the creature that grabbed him so suddenly, but he saw nothing but the open water and the blue light still persisting.

However Junior felt the cold tentacle warp around him and start to freeze his tail from contact, and he couldn't help the feeling of being watched right now. Usually he was just being paranoid sometimes when he was out hunting for food throughout the years.

But this time he could feel a haunting presence watching him and he has to flush him out.

"Alright, now that you have had your fun, why don't you show yourself and stop hiding you coward!" Junior roared out his threat startling the other aquatic species around him. Junior looked around the area to be cautious of the next attack from the tentacles, but it seems everything has cleared out of the are and it was just him in the open sea.

"HEHEHE, did you see that master? I have the king of the monsters startled like a frightened animal!" A voice explained that Junior was trying to hear out. The chirpy insane speaking coming from where the tentacle shot out and grabbed him from: The blue lit area.

The light was starting to fade and out came a creature from the deep that Junior could see looked like a squid.

But this was definitely not an ordinary creature.

It was a kaiju sized monster.

Its body was a blue coloring all around, with two fins flaps adoring the top of the creatures head. However the the two things that stand out from this creature was that the amount of tentacles it had was ten, with two longer appendages standing out from the other eight.

_"Ok... This doesn't look like your average cephalopod." _Junior thought, because he has hunted squid before and none of them looked like the monster he was looking at right now, but it has a similar built. "_Maybe a closely related kind of species." _He kept thinking, as he stared into the monsters yellow souless eyes with red pupils that made look quiet eerie.

Junior had enough silence to last so he decided to question his aggressor and see if he could understand why this guy was attacking him.

"Alright, now that you have shown yourself, mind telling me why you would attack me out of the blue? What's your name? and how do you know who I am?" The godzilla questioned, he needed to play this carefully in order to not be caught by his attacker again, but also work on his diplomacy so he can start recruiting monsters onto his team to defend earth, and this monster looks like he could help the cause if Junior could talk it out.

The other monster responded with a chortle from all the questions thrown at him. "Hehehe, who doesn't know about the king of the monsters? Surely I do considering I have seen you swim around my territory like you owned the entire planet, when in reality you own nothing! It is Yog that will rule this world, because Yog is supreme and I, Gezora his first and strongest herald will pave the way to this pitiful planet's conquering!" He screeched at Junior, it was some answers that he was looking for but with Gezora explaining more to him that just left the Godzillasaurus even more confused from what he was trying to get from this kaiju.

"Wait, who is this Yog you speak of Gezora and why do you serve him?" Junior said to the kaiju, he needed some more information before he felt the need to decide what actions he should take against him. Gezora only laughed some more and pointed one of his long tentacles at Godzilla Jr.

"Tch, like you would understand who or what my master is. But if you must know, I serve him because Master Yog has given me this strength and power that an ordinary cuttlefish like myself would only dream of turning into: The power of a kaiju. No longer will I be looked at as some other creatures food, nor will I be called weakling ever again thanks to Yog's magic. But of course once I have defeated and killed you Godzilla, nothing will stand in my masters way of claiming this planet as his own and causing chaos throughout this world." He said to Junior, while starting to get closer to him within striking distance.

"But more importantly, I will be known as the strongest kaiju that has ever lived on this pitiful planet by taking your life." Gezora continued to say, which in Junior's opinion was definitely threatening him.

He needed to try and calm this guy down somehow and honest diplomacy seemed like the first and only choice before resorting to violence. Junior knows Gezora is probably feeling a power trip from this "Yog" he was talking about, and he had to stop this kaiju before he did something he regretted. However he started to heat up a bit in preparation in case Gezora tries to get the drop on him again, he couldn't be too careful in this case.

"Look, Gezora I know how your feeling right now. I understand your plight, but please you have to listen me about this power. I know Yog has given you this power, but you don't understand about controlling this strength and what it can do to you, it has gotten to your head and has brought out your inner demons within you to listen to his every whim. You have to stop yourself and control yourself or you will forever be a pawn to him instead of being an individual that grows strong on his own." Junior told him, he didn't want another kaiju to go on this path of evil and eventually destroy him when he only wanted this power to feel strong.

But Gezora just laughed at him some more and shocked him when he threw his plea back into his face.

"You don't understand anything! You have always had terrfiying power Godzilla, so you could do whatever you wished without anyone getting in your way and you flaunted it to the rest of us. Well now the shoe is on the other foot, and I have you begging for mercy not to cause chaos! Also I never cared about being controlled by Yog because he doesn't need to control me. I obey him because he gave this power, the power to take you on and finish you off so that he may rule the planet! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Gezora roared out and lunged out at Godzilla with his two longer tentacles to try to wrap around his body.

_"Well I guess an alliegance is out of the question, time for some aggressive negotiations." _Junior thought as the tentacles got closer to hin, ready to bind him.

But the King was waiting for the attack to strike him, as the tentacles closed in on him he released the radioactive energy he was building up into a nuclear pulse, burning Gezora's tentacles and injuring him greatly. The defensive attack burnt the tentacles into a blackish tint color instead of the vibrant light blue color that Gezora was used to.

"AHHHHH, IT HURTS SO MUCH! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" He screamed in pain, quickly retracting his burnt appendages to save them from being disintegrated, he looked back at Godzilla with malice in his yellow eyes. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS GODZILLA!" He quickly swam at Godzilla, with all of his tentacles at his beck and call he tried to reach out with the other eight in attempt to latch onto him.

Junior was surprised by the amount of speed Gezora had as he was already close to him, in fact he was too close for Godzilla to safely fire off another pulse or even his atomic breath.

_"Damnit! I need to dodge him before he starts gettting all over me and proceeds to turn me into a popsicle." _Junior thought as he remembered when Gezora made contact with his tail, if he fully latches on and doesn't let go for awhile, he's is gonna freeze Godzilla to death in the water.

As Gezora was about to strike him again, Godzilla swam quickly to the side to avoid the pelthora of tentacles after his body. Now that he got some distance away from Gezora, he could go on the offensive for once, he fired his red atomic breath at Gezora to damage him severely, but the cuttlefish kaiju saw the attack coming and quickly dodged the beam at the last second as his head went in from the attack so he could fully dodge the beam.

With that attack completely missing, Junior tried again and fired multiple beams at the other monster hoping to score a hit, but he manuvered around all of the blasts like if he was barely even trying to dodge them and gone back to charging at Godzilla.

_"Shit he's more elusive underwater than I am."_ Junior thought.

This time he was way too close for him to dodge his tentacles and payed the price for the lack of distance from his opponent, Gezora was able to wrap around the base of his tail and his right leg and used the suction cups on the inside so he could grip on and started lowering his body temperature to try and freeze Godzilla.

Junior was extremely worried about his position right now, while his he could live with his leg being numb for a bit he was trying to remove the other long tentacle by the base of his tail, because if he remebered correctly his father had some kind of organ that acts as a cognitive function for the lower body as well as second brain for his body and unfortnately Gezora was lucky enough to wrap around that specfic area.

_"If I don't work fast enough half my body is going to be braindead and I am as good as dead."_ He thought, as he was starting to feel the freezing bitterness of frost starting to form. Thinking fast he quickly tried to attack with his clawed hands and slash at Gezora, but the strikes were sluggish enough for the other kaiju to dodge by just moving from left to right slightly, while keeping up the freezing hold and started turning the scaled skin sort a bluish color from the hold.

He was starting to feel the chill more and more from the hold and it won't be long before he starts feeling numb from his entire lower body as the first contact from Gezora's tentacles previously was only there for a few seconds, but now he has been on his body for a bit and he was really feeling the icy hold of cuttlefish kaiju's grip.

Junior felt hopeless in this situation, he can't really charge up his pulse attack while under this kind of pressure and his physical attacks are too slow underwater for him to try and hit Gezora because of his species being too quick underwater. The only option he has left is his atomic breath attack and he might dodge the beam if he dodged the strikes.

_"If only there was another area that we could switch this fight to, that I could have an advantage on against this guy."_ The Godzillasaurus thought, as he was trying to flail and kick away from Gezora, he looked in front of him and saw the island he was thinking of earlier to take a rest on as it looked closer than expected.

However to Junior the island that he was looking at not only turned into his resting spot, but his best chance to turn this fight around into his favor. Now the only problem is getting this kaiju off his back.

With his plan in motion, Godzilla turned his neck and caught Gezora starting to close in to try to latch the rest of his tentacle appendages to strangle and freeze him to death. _"Steady, come on I only have one shot at this and I can't mess this up." _Junior thought, as he was starting to charge up and the scales on his back were glowing red in preparation to release his attack.

Gezora was waiting for the attack and preparing to dodge Godzilla's last defensive attack, but what surprised him was that he got too close and was about to pay for his negligence of spacing. Junior fired his atomic breath and made a direct hit at the top of Gezora's head. With the force Junior put into the blast he was able to knock Gezora back far enough to gain some distance, with his foe distracted he decided to speed himself up towards the island and get away to get a better battlefield to fight on.

The cuttlefish kaiju screeched in pain and released the hold on Junior to hold onto his head to stop the burning feeling from the impact, he closed his eyes feeling the agony of the blast to his head full on. He could only blame himself for this error and lack of tactics as he got careless from atttacking Godzilla, but while he can blame himself for his own errors.

He will absolutely put the blame of this burn on Godzilla.

Speaking of the oversized lizard, he opened his eyes and looked at where he was heading towards and decided to follow him before he got to dry land. So with his anger and hatred on full for him right now, he tried to double time it towards the big fleeing figure.

"DAMNIT! Curse you Godzilla, I won't let you get away from me you coward!" Gezora said his eyes blood shot from being so livid from the attack, starting to gain ground because of him being a surperior swimmer compared to Junior, Gezora was getting closer each passing second that Godzilla was swimming.

Junior didn't bother to look back at his foe and decided to double time his swimming, he saw the island getting closer now as he saw the ground underwater getting clearer to him. Now that he has ground to stand on, he started to stand in the water thigh deep and started stomping towards the land. Junior took in his surrondings and was surprised to see a bunch of rock pillars near his position in the water, but he had no time to dwell on the scenery as he was getting ready for round 2 against Gezora.

He moved further inwards now, his legs visible to everything to show his stature and quickly made his way to the sandy shoreline.

But before he made complete landfall, he decided to turn around to check his surroundings and make sure his opponent isn't anywhere near him. He looked around the shallow area of the ocean, thinking that he would be directly following behind and attack while his guard was down.

However to his fortune, he didn't see Gezora anywhere near him in the shallow parts of the ocean. Junior sighed in relief and decided to take this chance to rest on the island.

Junior lumbered towards the sandy shore to take a rest on the beach, he looked at the rest of the islands scenery and it surprised him to see when he looked outwards over the lands to see nothing but a sandy wasteland, with rocky hills to keep the desert sand from the ocean sand.

_"Well it isn't the nicest place to rest, but maybe the dry island will keep Gezora away from making landfall with the lack of moisture."_ He thought, as he was going down the island's shore to find a more comfortable place to take a nap, maybe he could find a better place to rest if he just follows the sandy path, perhaps he could find a nice tropical area or even a cave big enough to rest.

Suddenly he heard a roar or something yelling inwards towards the desert, he turned his head and was quite curious from the noise. It was pretty loud and for some reason to Junior it sounded familiar.

_"I think I have heard this roar before, but I can't explain where it was from."_ Junior mused to himself, as he continued to look at towards the desert.

What he failed to notice or hear is the loud splash of water coming from his left as he continued to listening to the roar that was starting to die down.

He finally came back to reality and took in his surrondings.

But noticed too late that Gezora was to his left from the ocean, lunging at him with a terrible sounding shriek, his tentacles wrapped around his legs to tie him up and stop his movement.

Junior needed to get away from him and decided to try to move, but didn't notice his legs wrapped up and tripped, falling into the sand with a loud thud following the impact. He roared out in surprise and decided he needed to counterattack with another beam attack, but Gezora was quick enough to wrap one of his tentacles around his neck and another one around his jaws, keeping them shut while the cuttlefish got on top of him, partly pinning him to the ground. Junior tried to bite on the closest tentacle closing his mouth, but in a few seconds his jaw was wrapped fully shut by the cuttlefish.

"HA! You really thought you could beat me while on dry land? Please no matter where you go, I will always have the advantage no matter what terrain, and since your running away from me, I am going to assume you don't know how to fight because you aren't the real Godzilla are you? Because the real King of the Monsters wouldn't run from a "weaker opponent"." Gezora said to Junior's face, as he was starting take over on wrapping himself around Junior.

When he thought about it Gezora was right in some cases, he doesn't really know how to fight properly in a battle. Junior didn't bother with a response and decided to claw in defiance to try some kind of slashing hits against the tentacle arms, while he was landing attacks the hold on him still persisted and the cuttlefish continued to strangle him slowly while slowly freezing him to death from his legs, neck, and face.

"I will take that your silence as a yes to everything, I knew this would be too easy. Master Yog will be very pleased to hear about your death, even if you aren't the real Godzilla, not that he would have defeated me to begin with, HAHAHAHA!" He laughed in Junior's face about his father and started to just laugh at his situation right now.

Right now, Junior felt a mass amount of emotions: depression, fear, sadness, but most of all rage.

He feels so helpless against this foe, Junior felt so desperate he wanted to shed tears about this dire situation, but he won't give Gezora the satisfaction of seeing him so pathetic. The chill of death was starting to creep around his whole face and legs and there was nothing he could do about it.

_"I guess this is it."_ Junior thought as he was about to except his fate.

However, had he and Gezora been paying attention they both could hear the fast thundering steps that was coming towards the pair, but the roar definitely got Junior to pay attention to another kaiju that was charging straight toward both of them and wasn't slowing down.

There was only one thing that Junior could say about this kind of situation.

_"What the fuc-" _Junior was only to get out before the kaiju jumped into the air and dropped kicked Gezora with enough force to launch him off and lay him out on the sand a few yards away. The Godzillasaurus eyes bulged out at the sheer randomness and ridiclous athletic feat this kaiju just pulled off.

The sweet luxury of air came back to his body as he noticed his savior just staring at him for a moment. He needed to thank him for the help, Junior was never the one to ask for any help when he first lived alone, however this past year by himself really made him think differently, especially if said help is saving his own hide from the brink of death.

_"Well never look a gif horse in the mouth, is what one of those humans would say."_ Junior thought, as he was about to stand up and thank his savior.

Only to get a spiked tail to the face.

_"OWW WHAT THE FUCK!"_ Junior thought as he roared at from the unexpected attack from his supposed savior.

* * *

**(Current Time)**

"So now that is how I got here and this guy decided to attack me because he thinks that killing me is a good idea for his so called master to take over the planet. So that is the whole story I swear." Junior explained some more about the kaiju that attacked him and giving an information dump to Angurius.

Angurius looked at him liked he was crazy with both of his eyes widened looking at the Godzillasaurus, but then they squinted in suspicion at the supposed king of kaiju.

"Hmmmm, how do I know your telling me the truth. For all I know he's the real victim here, what if he was the guy that was just trying to snag a meal and what if you are the crazy monster that needs to take over the world!" The Angila tribe member pointed at him as his voice got louder and louder, trying to see if his theory was right.

Junior only looked at him with disbelief, he couldn't believe if this idiot was just being serious or he was being for real. Because right now he saw Anguirus stand on two feet and got into a weird fighting pose with his two fists up, ready to throw clawed punches.

The Godzillasaurus could only just open his mouth in shock as his explainations were just thrown back into his face without any questioning from this member of the Angila tribe.

_"I know dad said that the Angila weren't the smartest of creature's, but what this guy just said made me lose a couple brain cells."_ Junior thought, as the Anguirus was about to go in for a punch, without his defenses up. They both heard a shriek and looked to where Gezora landed, as both the monster saw him get up.

He looked a little shook up from the attack that Anguirus landed on him, as well feeling the affects from both the Nuclear Pulse and Atomic Breath attacks, as some part of his body were slightly blackened and he had a gash on top of his head, spilling some violet blood. When Gezora finally got his barrings, he roared at both of them, definitely looking and sounding pissed off from that last attack.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE GEZORA, HERALD OF YOG YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! NEVERMIND KILLING GODZILLA I WILL DESTROY YOU FIRST AND USE YOUR CORPSE AS A THRONE FOR MY LORD AND MASTER!" He yelled at Anguirus, as the Angila member just looked at the other monster in just straight up confusion.

Godzilla could only jesture his hands towards the other monster in exasperation and then just folded his arms towards his savior and still looked at the other monster with a deadpan look, showing Anguirus the truth was just revealed right in front of him and he was right.

Anguirus could only laughed nervously and just scratched the back of his head, losing the aggressive posture against Junior and just trying to think of something to say.

"Heh... Well I guess I think I owe someone an apology." He said sheepishly.

"Look it can all be worked out later, but first we have to deal with this guy. Now that you know he wants to kill you do you want to try fighting him together?" Junior said to the other kaiju, holding out his right hand for a handshake. Angurius just looked at the Godzillasaurs's clawed hand and had a question on his mind.

HEY DON'T YOU IGNORE ME YOU SIMPLETONS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Gezora angrily yelled out at the pair just flat out not paying attention.

"What do you want me to do to your hand? Why are you holding it out like that?" He said, meanwhile Junior just wanted to facepalm himself, of course not a lot of kaiju knew about human greetings or gestures, so he could understand why this guy was confused.

"Its a gesture of understanding, I hold out my hand and you take yours and shake mine so we have a mutual understanding of fighting this guy, think of it as an agreement between friends." Junior said with a smile starting to form to show the Angila memeber that he meant no harm to him. Anguirus looked at him and gave his own toothy grin and put his opposite hand on Godzilla's and decided to shake.

So now the first ally of Junior's kaiju council has been forged in a desperate fight against a violent foe, he will have to talk about a real truce with him after this confrontation, but first Gezora had to be dealt with.

"I will be mock no longer. NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU BOTH TO DIE!" Gezora yelled out his chirping cry as he charged at both of the kaiju, hoping to end their lives.

"Alright we have a deal. Now lets send this loser packing." Anguirus said as shook on the agreement, as both looked back at Gezora, who was rushing at them with all of his legs carrying him and with both his long tentacles ready to strike the pair.

"You dare interfere with Yog's plan as well strange reptile? Then you will share the same fate as the king of the imposters!" He went to strike and wrap his limbs around both of them, but they both jumped out of the way just in time. When they landed back on the ground, Godzilla decided to strike out at Gezora with his a right hand punch, while Anguirus swung his spiked tail both aiming at the top of Gezora's head.

Gezora was trying to dodge both the stirkes from the duo, but he not only made the same mistake of getting too close, now that he is on land he can't dodge like he was in the ocean, and with that acceptance the two attacks struck paydirt as a loud smack was heard, along with a piercing noise as Gezora felt the blows knock the wind out of his mouthed beak. He cried out from the strikes and he decided to back up to avoid another attack from the attacking kaiju.

But the combined efforts of Godzilla and Anguirus didn't stop with that blow, Godzilla intertwined his fingers and hands together and came after him with a rising double axe swing attack, and Anguirus put his agility to use as he used his back legs with his front legs boosting his momentum and rushed at Gezora with a vicious rising double donkey kick.

However compared to the air getting knocked out of him on that first double attack, this one gave him plenty of air as the combined efforts of Godzilla Jr. and Anguirus lifted the cuttlefish kaiju off his tentacle legs and made him soar back into the shallow part of the ocean, making a huge splash when he fell from the air. Gezora tried to get his barrings again, but with the amount of damage he has already taken he was feeling less confident in winning this fight against the two nuisances and feeling too weak from all the attacks his body has endured.

He felt a little woosy from not only losing some blood from his body, but from being out in this dry looking island, he signed his own defeat when he didn't kill Godzilla right away and now he might pay for it with his own life.

_"No I can't die here! I have to make Yog's future a reality and as much as I hate showing weakness right now, I have to retreat back to the lair, and warn my "siblings" as much as I hate the idea of asking them."_ He thought, Gezora needed to live if he wanted to keep Yog's goal alive, and he even if thinks he could take them both he needed his body intact in order to keep his power, otherwise his god will take this new found power away from him. He saw both Godzilla and Anguirus charging up an attack of sorts, with Godzilla's back plates glowing red which he knows is his signature Atomic Breath.

But when he looked at Anguirus he saw him sucking in air at a fast pace and charging up some kind of attack, whatever it was he knew this could be trouble if those two attacks landed so he needed to take his leave now.

"Well Godzilla, you and your friend have bested me... For now anyways, but make no mistake I will come back for you and your friend, and when I do I will enjoy your suffering when I kill you with my own two tentacles, HAHAHAHA!" As he finished his cackling and quickly jumped with all of his smaller tentacle limbs up in the air and landed into the deeper parts of the ocean and making a huge splash, escaping the two kaiju before they were able to release their attacks.

Angurius eager to continue the fight was going to pursue Gezora, but Junior put himself in front of the Angila tribe member to stop him.

"Wait. Let him go for now, he will go lick his wounds and leave us alone for now. But when he returns to threaten us or the world again we will be ready for him and Gezora won't stand a chance against us." Junior said to his temporary tag team partner, Angurius had half the mind to just ignore the words spoken to him, but he looked up at Junior and stared into his firery orange eyes, having that same firey passion for battle, but noticing a new emotion mixed into his gaze.

Determination.

He wanted to see if he faltered in his stare down to see if he was a weak willed monster, but Anguirus saw no hesitation or fear in his eyes to see if there was something to exploit him in a battle of willpower.

But he didn't see it in this Godzillasaurus, he kept his smouldering gaze on Angurius to see if he would try something and the two were in a staring competition to see who would bow out first.

Unfortnately on his part Anguirus couldn't take the staring anymore and just gave out a loud sigh and turned away to look at something else other than the kaiju.

"Alright, you win. We will play the waiting game for now, but the next time Gezora shows his ugly tentacled face around me ever again, I'll rip his body to shreds and have him for lunch." Anguirus said to Junior, as he looked out into the ocean to look at the beauty of the waves crashing on the beach.

Godzilla could understand his frustration of letting an enemy go without finishing him off once and for all, but if they chased Gezora back into the ocean the advantage would be back in his favor and he couldn't trust if Anguirus was a good battler underwater, plus his injuries were starting to burn with the freeze marks on his body, making him more tired than he already was.

"Agreed, we won't let him get away again he starts the conflict, right now we need to make the smart decision and let him make the next move against us. That way we can figure out a way to get rid of him for good." Junior said to his partner, as he looked out towards the sea with him.

* * *

When the battle was over, the two kaiju were slightly tired from their encounters with their meals and Gezora, so Anguirus decided to have Godzilla tag along with him and follow him back to his cave home in the northern part of the island, which held some jungle palm trees or tropic grass to show constant battle of Desert vs Jungle throughout the regions of this island. While Junior did see mostly vegitation in his wake, the path that he and Anguirus were taking looked like it was plowed through and grass turned into dirt underneath their feet, symbolizing that this was probably a path Angurius takes daily as this is the only path of dirt compared to the grassy field of the northern part of the island.

As Junior was walking behind his battle partner he had a couple of questions he wanted to ask Anguirus before they got back to his home, but the Angila tribe member just said "We need a place to rest and talking while walking will tire you out, so I'll answer your questions at my cave."

Its not like he was being unreasonable to ask questions now, but Junior felt compelled to just listen to Anguirus this time around to build some kind of trust with him.

"_Plus he seems like the type of kaiju that goes from zero__ to hundred at the drop of a hat."_ Junior thought, as he was taking in his surrondings he started to hear a loud crashing sound near their location, Anguirus stopped and turned around to look at Junior.

"Ok. We are now at my cavern home, so I want to lay down some ground rules: number #1, Don't eat my food unless I give you permission or I will attack you. Rule #2, do not try to take my cave as your resting place or I will kick your ass. Finally rule #3, respect my territory and the first two rules and we won't have a problem. Do you understand me?" Anguirus told the Godzillasaurus, Junior nodded in acknowledgement as they finally trekked forward saw the look of Anguirus's home.

All he could say was one word.

"Wow." Junior mouthed silently, he now knew were the crashing was coming from, it was a big waterfall, falling off of a giant rocky hill that traveled towards a giant lake for drinking water that surronded and made a giant circle around the growing vegatation that is still surviving the desert takeover, Junior looked at where Anguirus cave was located, the cavern was located inside the bottom of the rocky hill, behind the waterfall he saw the opening giving him not only cover from everything, but an endless supply of water thanks to the natural supply.

"Yeah, that was the first thing I said when I found this place. It still holds my breath everytime I come home, its beautiful to see something so natural on this island compared to watching the desert land slowly take over my home." Anguirus said to Junior, as they went into cave and walked the Godzillasaurus was curious about his new companion appearance. Sure he was Anguirus but the last time he saw Anguirus he was definitely larger than this and had a more lanky body.

This one looked more bulky compared to the other one, not to mention shorter in terms of height.

_"But what do I know, I'm suppose to take after my father when he perished yet I am nowhere near his height."_ Junior thought as they finally gotten to the main body of Anguirus's home. Space wasn't an issue as both kaiju had enough room to relax and recover from the exhausting day they both had. Anguirus gestured with his head and looked at the Godzillasaurus with a small smile on his face.

"Take a seat dude, I am sure we have much to discuss about as I bet you are as curious about me as I am you. Might as well get comfortable if your staying here for tonight on this island." Anguirus explained, Junior decided to just take a load off and plop himself down on the soil with a big crash laying on his side and hands on his neck. He still felt cold in those areas thanks to Gezora trying to suffocate him, but he could deal with his injuries later right now this talk was too important.

"Ok I need to ask you a lot of question, and in turn you can ask yours does that sound good." Godzilla Jr said to him.

"Only if you agree to anwser mine that I ask about you." Anguirus replied, getting a nod from Junior accepting the terms.

"Ok, I'll start first. I wanted to ask you about what is the name of this island? I have never really seen it before because I was originally going to Lagos Island, but of course you know how that turned out." Junior questioned.

"This island is named Iwato Island, and the reason why nobody has seen it is because nobody wants to go here, kaiju or human otherwise. Except yours truly here. The island can be very dangerous thanks to the sand worms that live in the desert, they prey on everything that goes in or out of their lands. As for this part of the island it is very treacherous and hard to live when things are bathed in radioactivity, so its hard to live on this island when some creatures are not used to this amount of radiation, humans especially." Anguirus said.

"Yet you are not effected by the radiation?" Junior guessed as he nodded his confirmation.

"Correct, I have been hibernating underground for years while the lands natural radiation has mutated me and the last of my clan to survive any kind of nuclear environment we are in. Apparently when I first made landfall here I felt the radiation come off of here in droves, making this a perfect place to live. That is why I decided to make my home here, among other things." He said laying down on his stomach and putting a paw underneath his chin to look at the Godzillasaurus.

"Your clan, how many of you are left out here on this planet?" Junior questioned, but the Angila tribe member could only look down at the ground, his look saddening as he heard his question.

"I think me and my father are the only one's left out here on this planet of the Angila tribe, there could be others still hibernating but I am not sure. Most of my clan members I'm afraid have perish either to time, battle, or age. So I don't really know how many of us are out there." He said with a depressing air to his tone of voice.

Junior felt bad about bringing it up and decided to change the subject before it could get anymore depressing about his situation.

"These desert worms, how are they not dying off from the radiation this island is outputting?" Junior questioned, Anguirus could only give him a questioning glance himself, thinking about the situation. Junior was looking in a certain area of the cave Anguirus kept a pile of worms sitting there.

"I'm not so sure, however if I had to take a guess its because these creatures struggled and adpated to the radiation. Thus evolving to live in the environment they were most suitable in and over time absorbed the radioactivity to grow larger, that is the only guess I could come up with." Anguirus told Junior.

"Yet you hunt them constantly? I'm surprised they have lasted this long for how much time you have been here currently considering you have a huge pile over there." Godzilla pointed at the stack of worms.

"Strange is it not? I expected to hunt them to extinction on this island and move on to another placee to live, yet they comeback frequently everytime I come to hunt for food. I always just assumed they grow at a rapid rate, yet now that I am think about it I am not so sure anymore." Angurius thought, as that brought a theory to Junior's mind about the situation.

_"Maybe their is a parent deep beneath the earth for the worms? Nah sounds too far-fetched. Maybe the worms mutate faster because the desert has more radiation than it appears? Hmmm." _He put a claw to his jaw, Junior did recall when he was traveling the desert to get to Angurius's home, he could feel his energy returning at a steady pace from using his attacks and feeling better as the radioactive energy started to return his normal coloring from his fight against Gezora.

"Well I guess there's only one more question for me to ask today, along with a simple request from you Anguirus. But you can ask your questions first before you want to hear me out on this." Junior said as he looked into his eyes, Anguirus was very relaxed throughout the questioning with the Godzillasaurus supporting a small grin, but now his face changed from his carefree demeanor to serious in seconds now that it was his turn.

"Well I think I want to ask the most important question about you coming here was, why was that monster attacking you? I wanted to believe you when you said your piece to me about being attacked out of the blue, but I just can't shake the feeling of this story isn't really adding up." Angurius questioned Junior.

"Well to begin this whole explaination, I would probably need to tell you why I was out here in the first place." Junior said, Angurius nodding his head to let him continue talking." I was at first living temporarily at Adonoa Island, constantly going back there and using the place as my home to keep myself secret from humanity. Because right now I don't want humankind finding out that my kind still exist and have them keeping tabs on me, but that's not the main reason why I left my island for good this time." Junior explained.

"Wouldn't leaving Adonoa be counterproductive from being seen? I understand if your island is compromised by the humans, but couldn't you just erase them and get rid of them?" Anguirus didn't really understand this kaijus logic of leaving if he just stayed in secret, Junior just huffed his frustration when he said that.

"Look... The problem with humans is that they are too curious for their own good when it comes to exploring places they have never been to, so if I try to get rid of some off my island, that would bring attention if I made those previous humans disappear by killing them. If they find out I am alive and well, they might resort to drastic measures just like the last Godzilla showed his face to humanity." Junior explained, having Anguirus just nod his head from the retort.

"As for me leaving Adonoa, I needed to do it for a couple reasons that are either personal to me or for the benefit of the planet. One of those reasons is because I feel like our planet is in danger from kaiju like us." Junior said to Anguirus, confusing the latter monster.

"I'm not following, what do you mean kaiju like us? It's not like I am trying to harm the planet, yet you come over here and say that monsters like me are going to threaten earth!" Anguirus questioned, getting a little defensive about the way he phrased it, he had a lot of nerve coming over here just to say that when he heard from his father, that the other Godzillasaurus destroyed the lands of Japan, so this guy shouldn't be talking about kaiju like himself ruining the planet.

Junior only put both his hands out in a defensive way to try and diffuse the situation, he didn't mean to offend Anguirus. Maybe those choice words needed to be specified.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean "us" like you and me specfically I meant kaiju that have gone off the deep end like that cuttlefish kaiju, you saw how Gezora was when we fought him together. He was nuts in his cult like rambling for Yog, sure he wasn't showing much for his strength when we beat him up on the land, but he is deadly in the water, trust me I know first hand." Junior said, rubbing the healing cold spots he left on his neck. "However when it was just him and I alone against each other in the ocean, he was definitely giving me a warning in terms of a threat against the entire planet and all of its inhabitants, including us kaiju." Junior explained, managing to calm down Anguirus with his soothing words, but it still left him uneasy when he was explaining about this cuttlefish kaiju.

"What was the threat?" Anguirus asked.

"Gezora said that his lord and master named Yog, was going to rule this planet and the first thing he was told to do is elimate all kaiju that don't obey his rule or that could overthrow him, so he can be without an equal when he conquers Earth, and he is going to use his herald's to do it." Junior explained, confusing Anguirus even more, he said herald's as in multiple, but only one attacked them today.

"Wait you said heralds as in multiple, but we only fought against one, do you think there is more of them out there working for this master like Gezora?" Anguirus questioned Junior, he had a tough time believing there was more these crazy kaiju out there, especially if they were trying to destroy the Earth then he couldn't accept this fate. As much as hated to admit it, he didn't really mind humanity all that much and he would hate for all life to be in jeopardy because of one beings and his puppets desire to rule the planet.

"While I have only seen Gezora attack us it just doesn't feel right Anguirus. I just have this feeling that..."

"That we are being watched?" Angurius said.

"Yeah, this whole domination of Earth plan that this Yog character is trying, it feels like a festering wound and its only at the start of this infection. I just can't explain it Angurius but I feel like this is just the beginning of this whole plan to conquer the planet and destroy kaiju like us, you know what I mean?" Junior said to him looking the Angila tribe member in the eyes, he could see the connection he made with him, as Anguirus sighed and nodded his head.

"Its strange Junior, the issue is that I didn't want to believe what you said was true. That this whole situation is just some kaiju being territorial or just fighting over food, but when I was looking in Gezora's crazy eyes, that's when I knew that he was being serious about this takeover. He wants to take over the Earth for Yog, and more importantly he wants to kill the only beings that are able to stop him." Anguirus explained to him, as he looked down and let out a tired sigh. He was kind of tired from this whole conversation, so he only had a few more questions he was going to ask him.

"One last question though Junior, where is the real Godzilla? I know that you look nothing like the one my father described Junior his features and colors look way different then yours." Anguirus asked, but now that asked that questioned defintely regretted asking it as Junior's whole demeanor changed from one of curiosity to a look of depression.

Junior looked away from Anguirus this time, having a distant look in his eyes that were threatening to shed tears from the words Anguirus spoke.

"He's gone, my father is gone from this world. He was taken from me when I was still growing up and with his absence I, as his son have taken the title of Godzilla, King of the Monsters." He said softly, he knew that he shouldn't cry about it and be strong in front of this kaiju, he wasn't a child anymore and he knew he should start acting more as the king that everyone needs to rally with.

But sometimes it feels like a painful subject to bring up when he thinks about him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Its fine, I'm not mad at you for asking. You were curious about where he was and I needed to tell someone about his disapearance before the others kaiju of this world start battling for dominance, guess its too late considering that Gezora is trying to do that this very moment." Godzilla spoke up louder this time, but after he finished talking their was this awkward slience that someone needed to break, lucklily Junior knew how to break the ice with the request he wanted to ask.

"Now with those questions out of the way, there was something I needed to ask of you Anguirus." Junior said, a small smile replacing the air of depression that he felt moments ago and looking at him back in his face.

"Go ahead and tell me, but I already have a feeling of what it is." Anguirus said, returning the smile to him.

"Well remember when I said there were more reasons that I left Adonoa." Anguirus nodded from what he previously told him, " Well another reason I wanted to leave is because I need to start making alliances with other kaiju and band them together as Earth's Defenders. Because you know that feeling I had was just a warning for the coming storm that I fear brewing, I already tried to talk to Gezora about joining this alliance, but you can see how that worked out. Now I want to extend the offer to you, will you join me in this task of defending this planet from all that threaten to destroy or conquer it for their own selfish desires?" Junior stood up to his full height and decided to extend his clawed hand for a handshake, Anguirus lost his smile and looked at his hand with a serious look on his snout.

He slowly stood up on his hind legs instead of all fours, he looked at the offered hand and had a thought of his own. Instead of offering his hand in a shake, he tightened up his pawed hand into a tight fist and threw it at the hand, Godzilla caught the limb with his open palm and kept it steady. Junior thought he was trying to hit him in the gut, but noticed that he stopped pressing his fist forward when it landed into his palm, he was still applying pressure of the punch.

What was Anguirus trying to do, was he trying to harm him? Threaten him? He didn't understand why he didn't just punch him right in the jaw or any other place on his body, but just decided to punch his open palm.

He looked at the Angila tribe member confused while putting pressure against the fist, holding both there limbs in the middle.

However Anguirus face changed from his serious look, to a full blown grin on his snout, and then letting out a loud laugh, confusing Junior even more.

"What's so funny Angurius? This isn't the time for games if your just gonna throw my proposal in my face!" Junior yelled at him, putting more effort into the punch hold. He was starting to get angry from Angurius strange behavior and he wouldn't tolerate it any further if it continued.

But before he had time to ask him again, Angurius threw his other fist at Junior. Quickly catching on to his attack, Junior put his other palm out and blocked the punch, holding both his hands, the other fist doing the same as the previous one and just not going forward.

"Have you gone mad! Stop this at once or I will force you to stop!" Junior yelled at him in anger, meanwhile Anguirus could only keep his grin and laugh, suddenly Anguirus's fist shifted into his full hands holding and pushing against Junior in a test of strength, to see who can out muscle who.

"HAHAHAHA! You know I can see it in your eyes Junior, you aren't really that angry are you? No quite the opposite in fact, you want to clash against me in a test of strength. I can see your determination and fire you have to drive your will and achieve your goals by using that power against the ones that threaten our home. You can't fool me when you say you don't want to battle, its in our blood as kaiju to fight and I will battle on till my last breath, no matter what situation I am in! " As Anguirus said that, he applied more force to the push, slightly moving Junior back gaining the ground advantage.

But the Godzillasaurus wasn't having anymore of this insanity from this maniac, so he gritted his teeth, held his ground by stomping his feet to stop himself sliding back, and decided to push back and take him down to the ground. He let out a roar in front of Angurius's face to show his battling spirit within him, he started moving his feet forward to push back the Angila tribe member, surprisingly Angurius started to lose ground and his footing from the pushback and Junior's physical strength.

With one final angry roar from Junior, he put all he had into standing push and knocked Angurius down with a shove, he hit the cave floor with a huge crash. Junior was heavily breathing from the physicality of that fight, he was also starting to heat up in anger as his nose started snorting out smoke whenever he exhales.

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU PSYCHO, NOW I THAT I WIN WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY BEFORE I BLAST YOU! NOT SO FUNNY HUH?" Junior yelled down out the dinosaur on the floor, hoping to get a fight going because of how riled up Anguirus made him.

But he wasn't pissed off from losing the fight or frightened after Junior's outburst.

He was laughing.

Elated from this whole battle test.

"HAHAHA yes! This is what I always wanted! Someone to stand up to me and overpower me to test my strength as a battler, and you my friend have been the challenge I have been dreaming for in YEARS! Countless times I have been alone wondering who would be up to this challenge and prove themselves my equal, or better yet my FIGHTING RIVAL!" Anguirus yelled at the top of his lungs to show his joy that he had never had in many years.

"WHAT?" Junior could only just yell at him from the utter nonsense this kaiju was talking about.

"Its been so long to have someone outmatch you in your strengths and only to depend on your will to perservere through the struggle of a fight, I have never felt this way in my whole life and I wish to never let this feeling die, just like your passion and heart you have shown me today, my allegiance to your cause will never faulter if you continue to show your fighting passion with me until the day I perish." Angurius said geniunely, outstretching his hand towards the stunned Junior, showing his invigorated personality was not a farce nor threatening him.

"Huh?" Junior was just extremely confused about what just happened with Anguirus, but if there was one important piece information he did tell Junior its that he is on his side and will fight with him, albeit inthe weirdest way possible.

But hey what's life like without a little bit of crazy?

"What? Never heard of a handshake before?" He laughed as he just turned the tables on the Godzillasaurus, referencing only a few hours ago.

Junior was shocked to hear that, his anger fading from his body from listening to his words. It was the same ones he said when Junior needed to team up with Anguirus. Junior's face shifted from a frown to a huge grin and just shaking his head from the ridicuolous way he just joined his cause. In all honesty he couldn't be mad now if he even tried.

He let out a chuckle before slapping his hand towards Anguirus and shaking it with a firm hand, finally confirming Anguirus as the first memeber to join Junior's Kaiju Earth Defender's Alliance.

Anguirus rolled over from his back into his belly to get confortable, starting to show the fatigue of today's events he let out a loud yawn from his jaws.

"Well... Its been one hell of a day hasn't Junior. I guess we can iron out the details from this alliance in the morning." Angurius said as he put his pawed hands under his chin and was about to get ready to sleep.

Now that Junior stopped Anguirus and tested his strength, he felt his body give out like a ton of bricks from all of the energy and strength he gave from today. So with that feeling in his body, Junior just flopped back down to the ground with a giant crash and just layed on his side.

"Hehehe. You finally felt today's fatigue like yours truly huh?" Anguirus mumbled, closing his eyes and talking. The only thing keeping him awake was his reply from Junior.

"Yeah, you have no idea how far I have been traveling today. It took me hours to get to this place alone." Godzilla said softly as he put his hand on his jaw and rested there to give his head a place to rest on except for the rocky ground being the only other place.

"Well I'll tell you this much, you should get some rest. Because come tommorrow's training, you'll wish you never came to my island." He said back to Junior, taking his tail next to his back legs and heading off to dreamland, leaving Junior alone to his thoughts.

He couldn't help but feel estatic from finding one of the Angila tribe still alive today and kicking, and the best part about it was that he accepted the offer that was given to him became not only his partner in battle, but the first step of becoming the defender's of Earth.

_"I'll make you proud dad, I will become the strongest Godzillasaurus that you wanted me to be, and Anguirus will be the first stepping stone to that goal."_ He thought, as he was starting to feel his eyes droop from his exhaustion.

But then he remembered Anguirus's words before he went to sleep and he made himself panic from the surpirsing words he said to him.

_"What? Trainning I didn't agree to this hellish training what the fuck?"_ He thought to himself in a panic as he was too tired to argue with a sleeping kaiju and feeling the darkness of sleep take hold, he groaned out one last thought before drifting off.

_"This deal is getting worse all the time." _He thought, as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End:**

**ANNNND SCENE!**

**Jesus, that took longer than I expected from myself, but what can I do I like to be descriptive when I write these stories, so they can sound interesting and entertaining to you guys. **

**So with that out of the way, Junior has finally made his first friend and ally in Anguirus, however their friendship starting out is quite complicated as you can see.**

**But in the end Junior not only has a devoted member of the Earth's Defenders, but a quirky one with his own values.**

**So how did you guys like me using a not real known kaiju like Gezora in the story? I hope he can bring some kind of different excitement for the conflict that he will bring along with him.**

**As well as some others that will be in the story in the chapters coming up soon, but I will save that for later.**

**Also I wanted to point out that, yes having Gezora almost take out Junior was kinda setting him up to be a wimp, but I do want to have Godzilla Jr. power up and learn from his past battles and mistakes, as opposed to being super OP and godlike at the beginning of the series, I know with a name like GODZILLA its suppose to be obivous, but we have to take into consideration he hasn't had any oppenents in a while.**

**After all he techinally hasn't fought a lot of kaiju growing up either, other than a form of Destroyah, which he almost lost to as well. So with that being said Junior still has a lot to learn about combat, and Anguirus will be showing him the ropes.**

**Ohhhh boy.**

**Finally I want hear from some of you guys in the comment section on how you feel about the story so far? Whether you love it or hate it I just want to know, also you could add some suggestions in the comments, whether they be about the story, my writing, or just straight up giving me compliments or things you liked about the story, every little bit of feedback helps you know.**

**Well with my whole explaination out of the way, I'll see you guys on the chapter of Godzilla the Second: Earth's Mightest Monsters, this is Irongiant9000 signing out.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3: The Distressing New Arrival**


End file.
